1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable rear view mirror apparatus that attaches to a standard rear view mirror found in most automotive vehicles. The mirror apparatus provides an enhanced rear view of the area around the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many rear view mirrors developed for motor vehicles. Typically these mirrors have been mounted on posts having universal joints by which the mirror could be rotated into a desired position. These mirrors were usually mounted on the inside surface of the windshield or on the door or door post on the outside of the vehicle in a position that would allow the driver to see toward and beyond the rear of the vehicle. Most mirrors provide a single plane view which often limited the area that could be viewed by the driver without moving the mirror to a different position.
Other mirrors tried to alleviate this problem of areas not observable, called "blind spots", by using a long mirror with a curved surface referred to as a "panoramic mirror". However curved surface mirrors cause distortion of the area being viewed and create problems for the drivers in determining the actual distances and the relative positions of other vehicles, shown in the mirrors, to their own vehicle.
Some older mirror designs provided extensions with flat mirror surfaces but these mirrors were arranged in a manner that required the user to move his head to observe the areas of interest. Some designs interfered with the operation of the sun visors and would not hold their selected positioning. Therefore they required constant repositioning and often blocked large portions of the front windshield to the consternation of the driver. Other examples of these extended mirrors proved to be too long and contacted the windshield before they reached a position to observe the "blind spot".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,639 to J. G. Lenta on Sept. 10, 1940 describes a rearvision mirror screwed into a solid base and describes pivot bars that are hingingly mounted to independently adjust two additional mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,651 to J. G. Peterson on Jan. 15, 1952 shows a dual vision rear view side mirror with a second mirror hingingly attached to a first mirror. The first mirror is attached to the side of the vehicle and pivots on a ball joint. A thumb screw retains the angular setting of the second mirror in relation to the first mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,394 to M. Krone on Aug. 13, 1957 describes two auxiliary mirrors interconnected by a turnbuckle to clamp the mirrors to an existing mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,328 to Marc L. Ames on May 4, 1976 shows a mirror extension placed on a slide track with spring-loaded rods that engage notches on the slide to adjust the extension length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,819 to Antony-Euclid C. Villa-Real on Aug. 24, 1982 shows a multi-piece mirror assembly that clips onto the existing mirror. Each mirror section rotates in a preset direction which is indicated on each mirror. Each mirror is connected to a common multi-axis pivot element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,138 to David Epstein on Sept. 22, 1987 describes a flat inner mirror and two outer mirrors that have a flat surface and a convex curved surface toward the outer edge of the two mirrors. The outer mirrors are hingingly adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,756 to Benjamin H. Lancaster on Jan. 12, 1988 shows a two-piece mirror that clips over the existing mirror and has a centrally located eccentric cam adjustment means.
None of these mirrors describe the adjustability, ease and convenience of use of the present mirror apparatus. The present invention also overcomes the problem of the needed length of the extension causing the apparatus to strike the windshield before a proper setting can be made. The present invention introduces the bending means and numerous other adjustments.